


little shrimp

by kenssihwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BABY HINATA, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Karasuno, Nekoma, Other, akaashi is also a mom, aoba johsai, everyone is weak for him, haikyuu training camp, kiyoko loves baby hinata uwu, sugawara had finally become a mom, this is too cute yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenssihwa/pseuds/kenssihwa
Summary: hinata shoyou suddenly transforms into a baby. every single volleyball team they personally know are now smitten over the baby.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 508





	little shrimp

"BABY?!"

the sound of kageyama's manly screech attracts everyone's attention in the gym. it was currently their training camp week with the other teams, which meant chaos.

kageyama runs out, panting as he rests his hands on his knees. "HINATA TURNED INTO A BABY!" he exclaimed, still out of breath.

sugawara puts down his water bottle and runs towards the younger setter. "where is he?" he asks, serious as ever. kageyama gestures his head back and runs in the direction he came from, the eldest of karasuno following him.

"did i hear that wrong or did chibi-chan actually turn into a baby?" kuroo knits his brows. "i think hinata actually became a baby. just look at their setter holding him," kai points towards suga who had walked out with a baby.

the baby had bright orange hair sticking in all directions, a wide and intoxicating smile on his face.

"where are all the coaches?" the gray haired latter asks kiyoko who shrugged. "none of us really know. they were talking about going downtown to get something," she said. "wait, so who's in charge?" he looks around.

he had felt a sudden pressure on his body as he walked out with baby hinata and it had gotten worse as soon as he began talking to kiyoko.

when he tore his gaze from their manager, every single person from each team had their sights on him and the baby who was busy moving around in his arms.

"abbu.." he drooled, looking at suga with a dumb expression. pulling a small handkerchief from his pocket, he brings it up against hinata's mouth, wiping off the drool. "there we go." suga says, satisfied.

"woah. he's even smaller than before!" nishinoya chuckled, poking the baby's cheek. "how are we gonna take care of him though?" daichi asks, taking hinata from sugawara's hold.

"no idea, but may i just say that both of you look like his parents?" tanaka pointed out. 

sugawara was standing close to daichi who held hinata in his arms. the vice captain was busy making faces at the baby while daichi was busy talking to the managers.

"we already are." shrugs daichi.

"oh god. chibi-chan got even cuter!!" oikawa squealed, running to take the baby from daichi's hold. "not so fast, idiot." iwaizumi grabs him by the back of his shirt, pulling him by his side. "i don't trust you with holding that child." says the ace.

oikawa furrowed his brows. "eh? why not? i take care of my nephew very well!!" he stomped his foot. "well that's your nephew. remember when you almost slapped the shit out of tobio?" makki butts in, nudging their captain on the side. 

"t-that was one time!" he defends. "doesn't matter. you're still trash." iwaizumi scratches his ear. oikawa lets out a huff of offense.

bokuto and akaashi walks over to the karasuno team, having been curious about the little hianta in the captain's arms.

"oh wow. he's adorable." akaashi chuckles, poking the baby's cheek. hinata wraps his tiny hand out the slender finger, causing the setter to have a little heart attack. "akaashi!! i want one!!" cried bokuto, on his knees. 

the fukurodani captain was weak on his knees due to hinata's little giggles. "we can turn konoha into one!" bokuto adds, earning an offended gasps from said teammate.

hinata moves around till he spots something or atleast someone in the back. "abbu..!" he spoke, hand reaching out to whatever had behind sugawara. the setter turns around to look for whoever hinata was asking for and only chuckles.

"i think he wants you to hold him, tsukki." sugawara chuckled. a look of hesitation formed on the tall player's face before slowly taking hinata who was eager to be held by him.

his teammates chuckle as hinata makes his way to sit on tsukishima's shoulder, his chin resting ontop of the player's blonde hair. "oh wow. he really likes you!" yamaguchi chuckles, playing with hinata who was held down by his footsies by tsukishima.

"woah. he's tiny!" chuckles kuroo, walking up to the group with his teammates behind him. "is that really shoyou?" kenma looks up at sugawara who previously held him. "i guess. actually, how did he turn into a baby, kageyama?" the others turn to face the young setter.

"eh?" he asks, confused at the sudden attention towards him. "how did hinata turn into a baby? you two were together when it happened right?" asahi says, adjusting his hair tie.

"i have no idea. he was taking forever in the bathroom so i went to check up on him. then i saw him in one of the stalls as a baby." he replies, putting his water bottle to the side.

tsukishima then brings down hinata, nervous that he could drop the little thing. he hands him back to their vice president.

everyone was surely confused.

"so you're telling me that this little squirt magically poofed into a baby?" kuroo asks, not minding hinata chewing on his finger till yaku pulled it away. "dirty hands." he says.

"pretty much." kageyama shrugged. "that's weird, alright. but on a different topic, look at him! he's looks like a cat!" lev squeals. 

akaashi leaned over, poking the baby's cheeks even more. "their softer than i thought," he says. "wanna hold him?" sugawara raises a brow, handing hinata over to his fellow setter.

akaashi takes hinata with open arms, adjusting him a bit. "woah!! you look like another mom akaashi!" bokuto spoke with sparkling eyes. hinata held his arms in the air just like if he was on a rollercoaster as akaashi moved around. 

"still the same little happy shrimp like before," shrugged kuroo. kenma walked over to akaashi, observing the baby kn his arms. "wow. shoyo has even bigger eyes than before.." he spoke. hinata softly patted kenma's head, giggling adorably right after.

ennoshita clutched his chest. "oh my god he's gonna kill all of us." they share a laugh. "definitely, but we should head back to practice. our managers will watch over hinata till practice ends." daichi says.

akaashi hands kiyoko the baby, waving at him before bowing at the captain and vice captain of karasuno. "thank you for letting me hold the baby." he says. "anytime! i'd rather you hold him than bokuto," sugawara teases.

a small chuckle escapes the fukurodani setter's lips. "definitely." he says before walking away with his captain. "alright! back to practice!" kuroo announces, clapping his hands.

the others nod, getting back to their respective groups and getting ready for the next practice match.

meanwhile, hinata fell asleep in kiyoko's arms, in which she didn't really mind. it was cute cute hearing his soft snores. a small smile formed on her lips as she brushed back his orange hair, the spiky orange coming back to it's original shape.

"so cute." she spoke, letting the baby sleep while watching karasuno play against the other teams.

**Author's Note:**

> pinterest is at it again giving me ideas kajsks
> 
> here's akaashi holding baby hinata for reference: https://pin.it/1TQP9ff 
> 
> the art work above art work was made by @3bnccc on twitter! go give them a follow!


End file.
